Reunited
by QuiteRightT00
Summary: This is something that me and a stranger wrote on the internet (sad i know). The first fic I have written! Its about 'The Explorer' who is the Doctors wife and was created by the other stranger and Ten being reunited after a long time of the doctor travelling. Its better than it sounds! Enjoy!


**Stranger:** The Explorer was trapped,again. She was minding her own business as she walked down the street,when the Cybermen took her. She was now in a cage,her sonic hammer just out of her reach. She was out of luck.(Shes my oc,she's the Doctors wife from Gallifrey. Please continue a 9,10 or 11. She has purple hiar,blue/gray eyes and glasses,shes slightly shorter than the doctor)

**You:** The Doctor watch helplessly from the cornor of the room as the cyber approached his wife. He began to think all was over for The Explorer. "I'm so so sorry" he whispered under his breath. All he felt in his two hearts was a small ounce of hope trigger his next move as he pushed past the towering cyber men suurounding him and ran toward The Explorer ; sonic screwdriver at the ready. (its ten)

**Stranger:** "Doctor!" She stood up and walked to the edge of her cage

**You:** The Doctor jumped up to swing on a piece of dangiling (poor spelling, appologies) from the ceiling, to his dissapointment it wasn't as securely fastened to the ceiling as he would've hoped. Luckily he had reached just enough momentum to cause the nearby cyber man to stumble slightly. The cyber man did not move much but it gave The Doctor enough time to reach and put the screwdriver to the cyber man's head. "I'm sorry " he said. The cyber man fell to the floor and the Doctor jumped onto the ground right in front of the cage which had been keeping his wife in captivity. He unlocked the cage with the sonic screw-driver and opened the cage. He gave Explorer a look only she would recognise. Of course the Doctor didn't need to open his mouth for The Explorer to know what he was saying. The Doctor wrapped his arms around The Explorer and hugged her tight, taking in a deep breath as he did.

**You:** *dangiling wire

**Stranger:** She held him close then grabbed her sonic hammer and his hand "We should run."

**You:** Before the pair could make any progress a cyber began to approach them from the corridor. "You will be deleted" repeated the cyber-man heartlessly. "You will be deleted." The doctor was in a bit of a huff, he scanned the room , still grasping The Explorer's hand and looking for somewhere to run. The Doctor found this situation unbareable to cope and was close to giving up being in the know that he would leave his life with his wife by his side. All hope was lost. But of course he was not alone and the Explorer found a camoflauged door and unlocked it with her trusty sonic hammer.

**Stranger:** She pulled him through the door,grasping his hand tightly. She ran down a corridor pulling him behind. She turned the corner and found the exit and pulled him out of the Cybermen lair.

**You:** He gave her a look and examined her face. "Its been..." the Doctor looked away upset. The Explorer lifted his chin and their eyes met. "It's been far, far too long" she replied, "I know that" she confirmed. The Doctor's eyes were sad, guilty and symathetic. He was envious of The Explorers ability to forgive. "You were never one to sit still Doctor. I would've been foolish to agree to marry you if I expected you to stay in one place. You're a free spirit. You always have been. It would be cruel for me to restrict you of that. But we are together now. I have no idea how long for but we are here now." By now they were both in tears and the Doctor and The Explorer embraced eachother. " I'm sorry. I think of you always. There is not one galaxy or planet I have travelled to where I have hoped that I would bump into you or see your face. I never meant to upset you by travelling if I have."

**Stranger:** She looked up into his eyes,she kissed him,passionately. She pressed her body against his during their kiss.

**You:** The kiss most definatly was what the doctor needed and his whole body and mind lit up as The Explorers lips met his, however, the guilt of the Doctor's travels overwhelmed him and the Explorer noticed that the time and distance that seperated the pair had clearly damaged The Doctor. He stepped back and looked lovingly into her eyes and touced her cheeks. "I'm so sorry" he whispered appologetically into her neck. The Explorer passionatley lifted the Doctors face and put her forhead onto his and they held eachother tightly. At this point the Doctor and The explorer were both emotional wrecks but the Doctor carried the extra load of grief and guilt over his head. "No. She said. Don't be sorry. Never be sorry, for anything. You are good and you never mean to hurt and you never want to hurt. So never appologise Doctor. And especially never appologise to me. Do you understand?" The Doctors face lifted and his eyes were as bright as his smile. He held the back of the Explorers head and kissed her.

**Stranger:** She did as before and pressed their bodies together. Tears of joy streamed down both of their cheeks. She put her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

**You:** Slowly his hand reached up behind and he ran his fingers through her hair as she did to him too

**Stranger:** She pulled back and leaned their foreheads together again "I love you,more than anything in the universe and more than anything in all of time." She told him,their bodies still pressed together.

**You:** " Quite right too"

**Stranger:** "Could,could I come with you?"

**You:** "In the TARDIS? , why would you want to do that?" The Doctor laughed sadly. " Beacuse where I go," he gulped down his sadness trying to hold back his tears. "Its not safe Explorer. The people I've gained and lost at my hands and my selfish-ness that agreed to let them fight by my side caused their deaths." She looked down at her feet and lookat his chest and slowly her eyes trailed back up to his lips and then his eyes. " I've felt guilty just leaving you. But nothing would leave me feeling worse than the knowledge that my need for company would put you in danger. That... well that would most definatly destroy my heart." He stared deep into her eyes. " So please. Let me leave knowing that somewhere, some how , you are safe and alive and living. Because its knowing that you are ok that keeps me ok and alive and living." She was speechless and their noses touched and he looked at her as she sorrowfully looked down at his chest. She could see his two broken hearts beating mourning those he loved and lost, including herself.

**Stranger:** She held him close to her "Doctor,remember that time you took me with you to save the universe," He nodded "Remember how I saved you that time,how I was the one who stopped them." He nodded again. She looked at him,her hands on his cheeks "I'm different from the others,I know what's out there,I know what I'm facing. Please,I'll just sit in the TARDID if you want just please take me with you,I don't want to lose you ever again." Her eyes were teary.

**You:** "You won't loose me. You never lost me. Deep down you felt it too. You felt me thinking of you just as felt you do the same." She sniffed. He attempted to reasure her, " I'll stay" Explorer looked up, shocked as ever , her face as bright as the suns that they were orbiting. "But not for long. I'll stay for a week. We can plan my returns, our rendezvous points." Her face was not as excited, yet it was also not dismissive. "Because there's no way we a being away from eachother this bloody long again" He had her by the face and passionatly kissed her and she placed her hand on his chest and grabbed the back of his blazer to hold him closer to her. The deal , sealed with a kiss. [END]


End file.
